


Special

by Solkatt2410



Series: Old Works [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Lousy Proposals, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: We never said anything about it, at least before, but I suppose we both knew and had always known and I suppose this is our story.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from 2013. I read a Zoro/Sanji doujinshi and the story got stuck so hard in my head I spent a lunch break in high school writing it out with a sasunaru spin.

He never acted like I was especially important, not in front of me. But we never really fought either. Our time together was too fleeting for that. We talked and we loved. On occasion, he cooked for me and I would eat. He brought a side out of me I had forgotten. He knew that when I left his peaceful little bookstore it was never certain I would return. I do not know if he regretted what we had because of that. He never asked me to stay, never told me to quit and never complained. He was patient and waited. Every time I returned unharmed, his blue eyes would fill with relief. Every time I returned with a wound, he would frown, patch me up and demand I slept. I remember stumbling across him during work once. He looked like he had pissed some guys from a rivaling gang off. Surrounded and outnumbered seven to one, he looked like he could use some help and I decided to at least watch over him. My lover is slender and shorter than myself and his character is cheerful. I doubted he would be able to handle them all.

But he was strangely calm that night. He said something I could not hear then grinned as the seven men charged at him. The fight was quick and I must admit, I have never seen such skills or such natural grace. It was as if I was watching a dancer. My interest piqued, I headed to an old friend's house once the job was done a few days later. When I asked him, he said "He's former mafia, of course!" as if it was the most natural fact in the world. To me it was a surprise. I asked about his last name too, as we only call each other by our first names. Namikaze, my friend said.

Later that night I went to see him.

"Your last name is Namikaze," I said and blue eyes looked at me with slight confusion before they cleared in understanding.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked then threw an arm around my shoulders and cried out when I angled my hips correctly. Smirking, I drew a deep breath before I said,

"An old friend of mine. Is it true?"

"Damn, Sasuke..!" he hissed, burying his face against my neck as I increased our pace. "Yes and no. I'm- ah! - using my mother's - nnng - maiden name - uhnn.. - instead. I don't want - oohhh! - any trouble. Ah shit,  _ Sasuke _ !"

"Hn."

* * *

 

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette when he asked,

"Why are you here? You did not come just for sex."

"Hn," I grunted in reply and he sat up with a sigh, draping himself over my back like a blanket of warmth. "I have a job coming up. Big thing."

"When?" he murmured in my ear and I sighed.

"I don't know. But soon."

"Will you be alright?" he whispered against my neck and I glanced at him.

"Are you worried?" I asked and he let out a snort.

"I'm always worried. But worrying won't get me anywhere."

"...Hn."

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him forward until he was straddling my lap. Looking up at him, I lifted my hand and caressed his sweaty fringe away from his still flushed face.

"What are you doing, teme?" he asked, frowning down at me, and I smirked a little.

"Don't know," I replied as I leaned forward and kissed his neck, tasting the salty liquid on his skin.

"Mm. Are you going to stop killing?" he asked softly, warm breath ghosting through my hair.

"If they keep their word. I said it was big," I mumbled in reply and he leaned back and looked at me, eyes wide.

"Does that mean you will stay if you return?"

There it was again. If I return. He knew I could die anytime but despite that he kept thinking about the future.

"I guess. If you want me to," I said as I closed my eyes and shrugged. Warm lips pressed against my own in a hard kiss and I smirked slightly before I fell forward and pinned him beneath me. "Wasn't that enough for you?"

"I'll never get enough of you. Idiot," he replied and I looked at him until he squirmed slightly and shut his eyes. For a long moment I watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

"Naruto," I said and he opened his brilliantly blue eyes again and looked at me questioningly. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will, stupid. What's wrong with you?" he asked, frowning in confusion and I rolled my eyes.

"No, baka. I meant as in forever. Will you stay with me forever?" I asked seriously and Naruto stared at me for a moment then said bluntly,

"Your idea of a proposal stinks," he said and I could feel my cheeks go hot and probably very red in embarrassment.

"Shut up. I never said it was a proposal."

"Fine. You're a teme but I'll stay," he murmured then he smiled and reached out, tangling his fingers in my far too long hair. "I never knew it was so curly."

"Dobe."

* * *

 

"Sasuke! Wait!" a familiar voice shouted behind me and I growled with annoyance but stopped. Suigetsu came running up to me and asked breathlessly, "Are you really going to do it? I mean, even for you, walking right into their headquarters is still suicide!"

"Go away, Sui. I don't care," I replied and he gave me a look then shrugged.

"As you wish," he said and I continued walking. "Good luck," he called after me and I rolled my eyes.

"As if luck will get me anywhere," I muttered to myself, resting my hand on the sword I carried.

* * *

 

"Where is he?"

The sudden demand startled the occupants in the room and a split second later the intruding blond had four swords and seven guns pointed at him.

"Oh, cut it out," the man grumbled, walking forward without any hesitation.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" the man sitting behind the desk asked, studying him curiously.

"Directions. Where is he?" Naruto asked again and the man frowned slightly.

"Are you trying to help him? The condition for my promise of letting him leave was to do it alone, single-handedly. If you go there it will all be for nothing."

"I don't give a damn about that shit. He's late for dinner and I'm going to bring him back. If someone tries to stop me I'll kill them," Naruto said, shrugging slightly, and the man sighed, recognizing the icy coldness in the blonde's eyes.

"Fine."

A moment later, Naruto bowed and left, directions clear.

"Who the hell was that?" a startled Suigetsu asked the calm man as the other occupants of the room stared after the blond.

"A sort of friend. And probably the strongest man you can find in the darker parts of the world," he replied as he continued to sip his tea. "And Sasuke's lover."

**Thud!**

"Ah! Boss, Karin fainted."

* * *

 

I rubbed the back of my hand across my mouth, smearing a long red line over my hand. I leaned back against the wall for a split second, panting, then I took a deep breath and rushed on towards the stairs, following them up.

_ Four floors left. _

I counted in his mind as I emerged in the middle of another nest of surprised underlings. Rushing forward as fast as I could I had almost killed them all when the alarm-bell rang loudly.

"Shit..!" I swore as I hurried faster towards the stairs.

Shouts and yells met me halfway as the people inside came running down, armed and ready to fight. I slashed and cut my way to the next floor and found myself surrounded by enemies. Looking around quickly, I grabbed and threw the nearest object - a chair - towards one part of the circle and ran towards the men opposite of them. I ducked as they fired their guns and gritted my teeth against the pain as I was hit directly in my left arm and another bullet grazed my thigh. Swinging my sword up and then down diagonally, I managed to kill two of the men before I jerked backwards to avoid the stab from another sword. Jumping to my feet, I dashed forward and left a trail of bodies behind as I swept through the room before a bullet suddenly ripped the sword out of my hands. I threw myself at the floor and grabbed the nearest gun, shooting the guy before he could kill me. Panting heavily, I was glancing around for my sword when I heard an ominous sharp _click!_ right in front of me. Looking up, I saw the grin of satisfaction on the guy holding the gun and sighed.

_ Ah.. I really want to see him, _

I thought as Naruto's bright smile flashed through my mind.

"Ahhgrh-" the guy above me holding the gun suddenly wheezed then he fell to the floor, a knife protruding out through his neck.

Naruto knelt before me and pulled me into a hug, mumbling,

"You're late for dinner."

A thousand things rushed through my mind then, How did you find me? Does you being here mean that all the people on the next floors are dead? Why did you come?, but all I could say was,

"I got to see you."

"Of course, stupid. You'll see so much of me you'll get tired of it," Naruto murmured softly, kissing my cheek tenderly before putting my unhurt arm across his shoulders and pulling me to my feet.

"I love you."

"I know you do, teme. I don't understand why you decided to run in here though but that's your decision," Naruto mumbled as we headed for the exit, Naruto almost carrying me as even touching the floor with my left foot sent pain soaring through me from my wound. Then he said silently, voice warm and gentle, "And I love you too."

"Let's go home," I whispered and he looked at me, smiling.

"Yes. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
